Amor Prohibido
by sesshoxcris
Summary: ¿Y si Trunks se enamorara? ¿Y si esa chica fuera una androide? ¿Como lo tomarían Bulma, Vegeta y los demás? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


Trunks y numero 15

Capítulo 1 El despertar de los androides

Después de haber advertido a Goku de la llegada de los androides, Trunks se dirigió a su para entrenar un poco más antes de enfrentarse a los androides de la época de Goku.

-Trunks, no es necesario que vayas nuevamente- le decía Bulma- Goku y los demás lo tendrán todo controlado.

-Perdona mamá, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta saber que ellos están bien, y pudieron ganarles.

-Eres tan terco, no cabe duda de que eres hijo de Vegeta- dijo su madre con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras Trunks se sonroja.

…3 MESES DEPUES…

-Trunks, por favor, cuídate mucho- le decía Bulma agarrando sus manos con temor.

-No te preocupes mamá. Prometo volver sano y salvo y derrotar a los androides.

-Más te vale, o sino este mundo quedara completamente sin esperanzas.

Después de un abrazo ambos se despiden y Trunks llega al pasado, y llega volando a la isla donde se supone que estarían sus amigos enfrentándose a los androides.

Pero antes de llegar encuentra la cabeza de un robot extraño, pero Trunks no lo conoce y se pregunta qué ha pasado. Cuando llega al lugar del enfrentamiento y ve a otro robot que no conoce, al decir esto los demás se impresionan y se preguntan qué pasa.

Luego de que Bulma les explicara a los chicos que ese androide era el doctor Makigero, todos se fueron a buscar el famoso laboratorio, y cuando Krilin lo encontró, todos buscaban la forma de abrirlo.

…DENTRO DEL LABOTORIO…

-No puede ser- decía el Dr. Makigero molesto- Esos malditos encontraron mi laboratorio.

Luego tomo un control que estaba en su escritorio y se dirigió a unas capsulas que estaban más al fondo.

-La verdad es que no quería despertarlos, pero la situación ha empeorado y no tengo otra opción. Ojala esta vez sean obedientes.

Luego aprieta un botón junto a una capsula que decía #17. Luego la capsula se abrió y salió un muchacho muy guapo, tenía pantalones de mezclilla que estaban rotos de un lado, una pañoleta naranja, tenis azul, unas calcetas color verde y un suéter color negro con el símbolo de "Red Ribbon" en un lado. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos color azul.

-Por fin despertaste #17- Decía algo asustado el Dr. Makigero.

#17 mira el control que tenía en las manos un control, así que se comporto muy amable.

-Buenos días, mi estimado Dr.

-Oh, me has saludado.

-Sí por que usted es mi creador.

-_Excelente, ya ha mejorado su comportamiento. _Muy Bien, ahora despertare a #18.

Luego aprieta un botón a una capsula que decía #18. Y luego de la capsula salió una chica bonita, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros rubio. Tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla, una blusa de mangas largas de rayas, una falda de mezclilla y unas botas cafés. Ella al despertar #17 le dijo con la mirada acerca del control y ella también se porto muy amable.

-Bien, ahora los pondré a trabajar. Los amigos de Goku están detrás de esta puerta necesito, que los eliminen.

Pero cuando se descuido #17 le quito el control y lo destruyo.

Vegeta destruyo la puerta con un energy-ha.

-Así que ustedes son los amigos de Goku ¿No es verdad?- Les pregunto #18.

Todos quedaron mudos y estaban asustados (Menos Trunks y Vegeta).

-Quiero que los eliminen en este instante- Les dijo el Dr. Makigero.

-Cállate, lo haremos cuando queramos- Le reclamo #17.

Luego #17 vio una capsula que decía #15. Y #18 una que decía #16.

-¿Con que hizo más androides mientras estábamos dormidos?- Le dijo #17 mientras examinaba la capsula.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIR ESA CAPSULA, ESE ANDROIDEES MUCHO MÁS PELIGROSO QUE USTEDES! ¡EL DAÑO QUE HACEN USTEDES 2 EN UNA SEMANA ESE ANDROIDE LO HACE EN UNA HORA! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A DESPERTARLO!

-¿Le tiene miedo a uno de los androides qué usted construyo?- Lo cuestiono #17.

-Sera divertido- Dijo #18 a punto de abrir la capsula de #16.

-LES DIJE QUE NO LO TOCARAN…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que 17 le atravesó el cuerpo con una mano, con una patada le corto la cabeza y se la piso para destruirlo completamente.

-Por fin cerró la boca. #18, tú despierta a número #16 y yo despertare a #15.

Trunks en un ataque de pánico lanzo un energy-ha para evitar que despertaran a los otros dos androides.

-Eres un estúpido, no sirvió de nada, ya viste quienes están allí- Le dijo Vegeta furioso a Trunks señalando una colina.

Trunks volteo y vio a #17 y #18 cada uno cargando la capsula de #15 y #16.

-Sera mejor despertarlos, por que los cables y los tubos ya se rompieron- Le dijo #17 a #18.

Luego ambos pusieron las capsulas en el piso y las abrieron. #16 era un hombre de casi 2m de altura con cabello color naranja con estilo Punk, y ropa color verde. Y número 15 era una muchacha muy bella con el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura y con pantalón y playera sin mangas completamente negros y un tenis color blanco con dorado. Ambos tenían argollas en las orejas y ojos azules (Como todos los androides).

-Hola #15 y #16, a decir verdad es la primera vez que los veo con vida ¿Cómo se sienten después de haber despertado de ese largo sueño?- Les dijo #17. Pero #15 y #16 no respondían- Saben, el Dr. Makigero dijo que ustedes eran de lo más peligroso, y no quería que los despertáramos y hasta nos amenazo. Según él ustedes serian capaces de matarnos, por que eran diferentes.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Qué opinan acerca de eso?-Pero los androides permanecían callados ante la pregunta de #18- Con que no quieren decirnos nada.

-Supongo que ambos fueron creados para destruir a Goku ¿No es verdad?

-Así es- Dijo #16 con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego- Le dijo #15 con una sonrisa igual.

-Vaya, si saben hablar- Dijo bromeando #17.

#15 se les quedo viendo a todo el equipo Z. Y todos se estremecieron al ver a #15, ya que su mirada era mucho más fría que la de Vegeta y Picoro juntos.

-Bien vámonos- Dijo #17.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunto #18.

-A la casa de Goku, como somos androides debemos cumplir primero con nuestro objetivo. Bien vámonos.

-Sí- Dijeron los 3 al unísono y se fueron volando.

-No…no puedo creerlo- Decía Krilin temblando de miedo-Esa mujer parecía que iba a matarnos con esa mirada tan…

-La…piel se me puso…de gallina- Decía shokeado Ten Shin Han.

-Esos androides se ven demasiado fuertes…- Decía asustado Krilin- Pero lo importante es que ya se fueron los 4. Pero qué alivio.

-Pero que tienen pensado hacer- Pregunto asustado Ten Shin Han.

Vegeta se puso furioso y fue detrás de ellos en su forma de Súper Saiyajin.

…

Los androides llegaron a una carretera.

-#17¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- Le pregunto #18.

-Lo haremos despacio, así será más divertido, no tiene caso apresurarnos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos caminando?

-Nos iremos en automóvil, y de seguro pasar uno por esta carretera. Nos iremos en el primero que pase.

-Pues que remedio, eso les gusta a ustedes los hombres. No crees que aun te comportes como un humano.

-Tú debes saber de que hablo #16, después de todo tú también eres un humano convertido en androide.

-Se equivocan #16 es un robot en su totalidad- Les dijo #15.

-¿Cómo? ¿No eres humano?- le dijo sorprendido #17.

-Entonces nuestros componentes son totalmente diferentes- Decía seria #18.

En ese momento llego Vegeta y empezó a retarlos, #18 quería que #16 peleara contra el Saiyajin, pero #16 se rehuso.

-Está bien- Decía #15- Yo peleare contra él.

Vegeta se confiaba demasiado, ya que #15 a pesar de parecer tan hermosa y delicada, no era precisamente TAN delicada.


End file.
